While We're Young: A Wilde-Hopps Christmas
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: A side-story based on the hit story, "While We're Young". Nick and his family decide to spend the holidays with Judy and her family. Sounds good, right? Not when other members of the family aren't too fond of foxes. Can things work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. Weclome to another story. But not just any story. A new mini saga from my most beloved story. I give you, While We're Young: A Wilde and Hopps Christmas. That's right. I'm doing a new story based on "While We're Young". That meas, Nick and Judy will still be kiddos. For this story, they are gonna be 10. About over a year or so after they first met... in my story. Not the canon. Main story, Nick's family decides to spend the holidays with the Hopps. Good idea, right? Yeaaaahhh... you can guess how well that's gonna go. I'd like to say more, but I really don't want to give too much spoilers. I'm really happy to do this story. I planned doing a story like this since last year. So let's get to this 3 part mini-series. Ladies and Gentleman, enjoy the read.**

* * *

The holidays. Considered to most as the most wonderful time of the year. It was the same for the City of Zootopia. Now in Zootopia, areas around the entire city were cold and even covered with snow. Not just Tundratown. But Tundratown was the current location of a certain group of kits. Out playing in the fields of snow, were Nick, Judy, Benji, Finnick, Mervin, Ronnie, Audran, Falisha, and Gazelle. The kids all had winter clothes on too.

Nick had a blue coat on with a red scarf and blue pants. Judy had on a black beanie cap on with a green coat and blue pants. Finnick had a black coat, red earmuffs, and red pants. Benji had on an orange winter suit on. Mervin had a dark blue coat on with the hood up and black pants. Ronnie had a big winter jacket and blue pants. Audran had a red coat with white pants. Falisha had on a white winter coat with black jeans. Lastly, Gazelle was wearing a white winter jacket that had fuzz on the arm sleeves and the collar. She also had white earmuffs on.

The kids were currently enjoying walking around the streets of Tundratown.

"Nothing like walking in the snow." Judy said happily. "Something about walking in the snow in the winter time that's... so relaxing."

"Cept for the cold." Nick said not sounding happy.

"Come on, Nick. The cold's not that bad." Benji said.

"Said the boy with a thick layer for extra warmth." Finnick whispered.

"Huh? Said something, Finnick?" Benji asked.

"Nothing important." Finnick said as he looked away.

"Look, I'm fine with winter and love snow. But... it's just so cold." Nick stated. "And well... there's my fur..."

Since Nick's a fox, wintertime means that he gained his winter coat. During this time, a fox's coat grows out more fur to help them keep warm. This meant foxes like Nick looked... fuzzier.

"But Nick, you're so fuzzy." Judy said adoring Nick's extra fuzz.

"That's the thing. It's the one time of year everyone thinks foxes are actually _adorable_." Nick said looking annoyed.

"Thank god I don't get that." Finnick said since he's a desert fox and they are normally not areas of cold climate. "I get enough of people thinking I'm adorable."

"Adorable on the outside, yes. Adorable on the inside, ehhhhh." Falisha stated as she made a 'meh' paw gesture.

"Shutty, Fal." Finnick said firmly.

Judy then walked over to Nick's tail and started to hold it. She couldn't seem to help herself with Nick's fuzziness. Nick then pulled his tail away from Judy.

"Carrots, what I said about my tail?" Nick asked sounding firm with Judy.

"I can't help it." Judy admitted. She then put her paws on his face and started ruffling his fur. "You're just so fuzzy-wuzzy."

As Judy continue to ruffled Nick's fur some more, the others watched and were a bit surprised, yet not that surprised that Nick and Judy could be so... intimate with each other in front of them.

"How are they NOT dating yet?" Mervin asked.

"They said they were playing the waiting game." Audran stated.

"Waiting game or not, the waiting is killing me." Benji said.

"You do know we can hear you guys, right?" Judy stated as her and Nick glared at them.

"You're supposed to." Ronnie said with a smirk.

After grunts of anger, Judy then stopped messing with Nick's fur.

"You know, it's funny." Judy said.

"What is?" Nick asked.

"I remember all the time you called me cute and adorable. Now the tables have turned." Judy said at Nick with a sly grin.

"Carrots, don't you dare turn this around on me." Nick said looking all flustered.

"Not so fun now. Isn't it, Slick?" Judy asked still grinning slyly.

As Judy walked followed with her back turned, Nick didn't want Judy to get away with her insults that easy. Then, Nick looked at the snow on the ground and had his signature wide smirk on his face. He then gathered up some snow, formed it into a snowball and chucked it at Judy. The snowball hit her right in the back of her head. She quickly turned around knowing exactly who hit her. Everyone else looked a bit worried.

"Oh no!" Everyone except Nick and Judy went.

"NICK!" Judy shouted out angrily.

"Wasn't me." Nick said trying to sound innocent.

"Nice try, but I see the snow in your paws." Judy stated using Nick's snow-covered paws as evidence. She then got down on the snow and formed a snow of her own.

"Ohhhhh boy..." Finnick went knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"We should probably step back." Gazelle said while taking a few steps back from Nick.

Judy then throws her snowball at Nick, but Nick dodges it with ease.

"Ha! Missed!" Nick said grinning.

"Grrrrrrrr..." Judy growled.

She then made another snowball and threw that one at Nick. Once again, Nick dodged it.

"Ha! Ha! Missed again." Nick said mocking Judy some more.

"Grrrrrrr! Hold still." Judy growled getting even more angry.

She then formed yet another snowball and threw it at Nick. This time, it did him. Not just hit him, it knocked him down to the ground.

"Ohhhhh!" Everyone else went.

"Ha! I got you good with that one, didn't I, Nick?" Judy said boasting a lot. She was expecting to hear a response. But Nick didn't say anything. "Nick?"

It seemed that Judy hit Nick a bit too hard. It was like he was out cold. This worried Judy and the others.

"Jude, I think you put too much pepper in that last snowball." Falisha said to Judy.

"Oh my gosh! Nick!" Judy said as she dashes to Nick's side and to where he was down on the ground. "Nick! Nick! Are you oka..."

Before Judy could say anything else, Nick got up and sneak attacked Judy with a snowball to the face.

"HA! HA! Got you, bunny!" Nick said laughing. Nick was just luring Judy in so he could pelt her with a snowball.

Judy then brushes the snow off her face and looking even more mad at Nick.

"NICK! That was a cruel thing to do." Judy stated looking very steamed.

"It's called a hustle, Carrots." Nick said shrugging.

Judy's nose started to wrinkle a bit and she looked like she was about to cry. She then turned away from everyone else and covered her face as she laid down on the snow.

"Nick, I think you went too far." Benji said lookingg worried.

"Yeah. You really upsetted Judy." Gazelle stated.

Nick now started to feel really bad. He always likes to have his fun with Judy, but doesn't want to he is hurt Judy emotional.

"You... might be right." Nick said with drooping ears.

The fox then walks over to the little bunny.

"Judy?" Nick said wanting a response. Judy didn't say anything. "Judy? Come on, Judy. I'm really sorry. Come on. Talk to me, Ju..."

Before Nick could even say anything else, Judy pelted him with a snowball.

"Hahaha! Got you!" Judy said laughing.

"*gasp* Judy!" Nick said surprised. "That was downright undermining."

"It's called a hustle, Slick." Judy said shrugging and sticking her tongue at Nick.

"Oh ho ho!" Nick said as began forming another snowball. "Now. It's. On."

"Snowball fight!" Finnick and Ronnie shouted out.

"Every mammal for themselves!" Mervin shouted out.

As everyone stepped away from each other, they all had one of the biggest snowball fights ever. It was the most fun any of them have had in the snow. Even if the snow was VERY cold and would only add up with each snowball that hit them. Cold, yet fun. After an hour or so, the gang walked around Tundratown some more.

"Okay. Having a snowball war for a whole hour maaaaaay have been the best idea." Nick said shivering a bit.

"I could really use a nice and warm pick-me-up." Judy said shivering as well.

"Let's head to my dad's tackle shop. He's been selling hot chocolate." Ronnie stated.

"Oooooh! I could use go for some hot chocolate." Benji said liking the idea.

"I could use a cup." Finnick admitted.

"Me too." Mervin said.

"The shop's not too far. But let's hurry before he sells out." Ronnie stated.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Nick said already dashing ahead.

After a few more minutes of walking, the group made it to Ronnie's dad's bait and tackle shop. Outside the front of the store with a table setup was Ronnie's dad himself, Ronald Behr II. Like Ronnie said, he was making and selling hot chocolate for people. The kids all walked over to him.

"Hey, papa." Ronnie said greeting his dad.

"Oh. Hey, Junior." Mr. Behr said greeting his son. "I see you brought your friends too."

"Hey, Mr. Behr." The kids said greeting the bear.

"Looks like you kids were playing in the snow all day." Mr. Behr said after looking at the snow on everyone's clothes. "Looks like you kids could use a pick-me-up."

"That's why we're here." Ronnie said with a smile. "Papa Bear, mind pour us some cups?"

"Say no more. These cups will be on me." Mr. Behr said willing to give them cocoa for free.

Mr. Behr set up nine tall styrofoam and pour hot chocolate into each of them from his metal kettle. Each cup looked nice and hot as the kids could see the steam from them and got a whiff of the chocolatey aroma.

"Mmmmmm. Smells good." Judy said loving the smell.

"Alright. Here you kids go." Mr. Behr said as he finish pouring the cups.

"Thank you!" The kids all went before each taking a cup.

As Nick looks at his is hot chocolate, he thinks something is missing.

"Uhhhhhh... where's the marshmellows?" Nick asked wanting the little white puffs in his cup.

"You won't need them for this cocoa." Mr. Behr said bolding.

"Trust me, guys. With my dad's cocoa, you won't miss it." Ronnie stated.

"Well, if you say so. But I'm pretty nitpicky when it come to cocoa. No marshmellows just adds to the nit." Nick said taking Ronnie and Mr. Behr's words. But still looking unsure.

"Same for me." Judy said looking unsure as well.

"Just try it." Ronnie told them.

After blowing on their cocoa, everyone took a sip from their cups. To most of their surprise, the cocoa wasn't just good. It was _extremely_ good. It was super rich and very chocolatey.

"Woooooooooaaaaahhh!" All the kids except Ronnie went.

"Right?" Ronnie said not surprised by his friends reaction.

"Dude, this is the best hot chocolate I've ever had." Nick stated.

"It's REALLY good." Judy said.

"It's like drinking a melted chocolate bar. So rich." Benji said before taking another sip.

"I use the best stuff for my hot chocolate. Not that regular powder you can get at the stores." Mr. Behr stated.

"Good call on that. This stuff's good." Finnick said with a smile.

"Super good." Falisha added.

"So Mr. B, why are you selling hot cocoa... in Tundratown?" Nick asked.

"Even the locals need some warming up." Mr. Behr replied. "Also, around this time of year, I just share some warmth."

"That's nice." Judy said with a smile.

"I always wanted to ask. How come you run a bait and tackle shop here in Tundratown? Don't you live Downtown like most of us?" Mervin asked.

"Yes, I do. When I bought the store, I bought it on a whim. Not only that, due to many of Tundratown's resident, fish is one of the biggest resources. So with that in mind, making money from running a bait-and tackle was easy." Mr. Behr stated. "Now only that, but the locals really love fishing. Like me."

"Even in the cold?" Judy asked.

"Ever heard of ice fishing, dear?" Mr. Behr added.

Mr. Behr considered himself to be a fishing expert. He taught Ronnie quite a bit about it and took him on a few fishing trips. He's even known to go on a few with Nick's dad, John, these days.

"I recall you started to fish with my pop more often now. I never asked, but did you to catch anything good?" Nick asked.

"*sigh* Nothing worth mentioning." Mr. Behr admitted. "Well, nothing compared to you and Ronnie's catch."

"Ah yes. The Leviathan of the Lake." Nick said grinning a bit. "Seems like yesterday when Ronnie and I bagged that monster."

"I did most of the work." Ronnie said boasting a bit.

"Hey! I did just as much as you. PLUS, it was MY fishing pole that bagged him." Nick stated firmly.

"Yeah. With my dad's lure." Ronnie stated.

"Psst! You and I both know we caught it because of my 'Wilde Luck'." Nick said boasting.

"Heh heh! _Wilde Luck_? You Wildes must come up with everything." Mr. Behr stated. "You really are a lot like your old man, Nick."

"I'm his kid, after all." Nick stated proudly.

Mr. Behr realized that his kettle was empty.

"Whoops. Low on the good stuff." Mr. Behr said. "Guess I better make some more."

"We'll leave you to it." Judy said with a smile.

"See you later, Papa Bear." Ronnie said waving goodbye to his dad.

"See you at home, son." Mr. Behr said waving goodbye.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate." Finnick said before taking another sip.

The kids all said their goodbyes to Mr. Behr. A few minutes later, they all finished their cocoa and enjoyed looking at the Winter Wonderland they were walking on. To each of them, the holidays were the best time of year. Mainly, because of Winter Break and no school for a few weeks. Watching the snowfall, seeing the people enjoy themselves, the Christmas decorations, and even saw a singing choir. Hearing them, made Nick want to sing a bit.

" _Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing ring-ting tingle-ing, too._ " Nick sang.

" _Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._ " Judy sung along being close to Nick.

"Heh. I guess we all know who you both want to be on under the mistletoe with." Finnick said with a grin.

"Ahhh!" Nick and Judy said blushing. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"For real though, you two have plans for the holidays?" Finnick asked.

"Well, my family is coming to visit. Meaning my house is gonna be more of a madhouse." Judy admitted smiling awkwardly.

"How many people are gonna be there? Like, 4000?" Audran asked making a guess.

"I'll admit, my family's big, but it will be close to 500 bunnies. Mostly my grandparents and a few cousins." Judy stated.

"Oh. I see." Audran said.

"What about you, Nick? Any big plans?" Gazelle asked.

"Well, my family from other parts of the city usually visit. If not, then we will just have a holiday with just the three of us." Nick said.

"Really? That's all?" Judy asked sounding surprised.

"My family's not as big as yours, Carrots." Nick said.

"Still, you should be doing more for the holidays." Judy said.

"If something big comes up, we'll do that. For now, just the family at home." Nick said.

"I'm not doing much either." Benji said.

"Have a few things planned with the family." Mervin said. "Ugly sweater party."

"Me too." Falisha said.

"I think we all have plans, small or not." Gazelle stated.

"That reminds me. Mom, need me to get back home after getting her a few things. She's making holiday pie." Benji said.

"Sounds good. Save us a slice." Nick said.

"We all better head home." Finnick said.

"Right. See you, everyone." Judy said.

The group all said their goodbyes and made their ways back to their homes. Nick and Judy walked together a bit more. Downtown was pretty snowy too. As they stopped in front of Nick's home, Judy and Nick stood in front of each other.

"We'll be leaving for home tomorrow morning." Judy told Nick.

"Hope you have a great Christmas, Judy." Nick said with a smile.

Judy then hugged Nick. At this point in their lives, Nick and Judy were used to hugging each other and not feeling awkward about it.

"By the way..." Judy said as she ended her hug. "... if your family are is still looking for something to do, you can always spend Christmas with my family."

"Hmm... A family of foxes spending Christmas with a family of bunnies? I'll think about it." Nick said with a smile.

"See ya, Nick." Judy said.

"See ya, Carrots." Nick said.

Judy then left for her motel room. Nick stared at Judy as she takes her leave. Nick and Judy were very close. Close enough to even kiss once. However, the two agreed that they wouldn't be in a relationship yet. So for now, the two are just friends.

Nick opened the door and walked inside. In the living room, sitting on the couch, were his parents, John and Frankie Wilde. Their winter coats have also came in.

"I'm home, mom and pop." Nick said to his parents.

"Hey, sweetie." Frankie said happily.

"How are you, champ? Did you enjoy your little snow day?" John asked.

"Yeah. We kind of had a snowball fight." Nick said. "Well, more of a snowball war. We went a little overboard. But we were lucky to have some hot chocolate from Mr. Behr."

"That's nice of him." Frankie said.

Nick then took off his coat and put it on the hanger. He then walked over to his parents.

"Say, mom and dad? Do we have any big plans for Christmas?" Nick asked.

"Christmas? Nothing really." John said.

"We were thinking of calling some of our other family members. Your cousins, your grandparents, some of your uncles and aunts. Yet, none of them really picked up. Guess they're all busy." Frankie said.

"Did you have something in mind?" John asked.

"Well, Judy invited us to spend Christmas with her family at Bunnyburrow." Nick said.

"Hmm... A family of foxes spending Christmas with a family of bunnies? Not really common." John said with a grin.

"I said the same thing. But we're all close to the Hopps. They're practically family to us... and isn't spending time with family what the holidays are about?" Nick asked.

The Wildes and Hopps have been friends for over a year. It's not just Nick, Judy, and her siblings that were close, but Stu, Bonnie, John, and Frankie as well. The parents were almost as good friends with each other as Nick and Judy.

"Frankie, what do you think?" John asked.

"A Christmas in the country does sound nice." Frankie admitted.

"Soooo... Christmas at the Burrows?" Nick asked.

"Christmas at the Burrows." John and Frankie answered with a smile.

"Yes!" Nick said as he pumped his fist. "Can't wait! I mean, I can wait. Still got a few days before Christmas anyway. But being at Bunnyburrow for the holidays is gonna be awesome!"

Nick then left to go up to his room. As he left his parents, John and Frankie talked a bit. Frankie felt a bit worried and John noticed.

"What's wrong, hun?" John asked his wife.

"I don't know. I just feel a bit... concerned about this." Frankie said.

"Come now. It's just a family visiting another family on the holidays. What's the worst that could happen?" John asked with a smile.

Little did John know, a family of foxes doesn't simply just visit a family bunnies on the holidays. Let alone when other members of the family are coming too.

 **That's all for this chapter. My plan is to try and finish this story before Christmas. So I'm putting "Endless Summer" on hold. But hey, this should hold you down until then. I'm gonna do my best to not slow down. Got to keep my motivation juices flowing. See you all the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of Wilde-Hopps Christmas. The first part was a bit short, but this one will be much longer. On the last chapter, Nick's family decided to spend Christmas with Judy's family. Things should be great. Nick, John, and Frankie aren't strangers to the Hopps clan. Well, to the ones that know them. If anyone has ever watched one of the deleted scenes of Zootopia, I pretty sure who one of the characters may be. Anyway, as I said, I need to keep my motivation going to finish this story. So don't expect an update to "Endless Summer" until this is over. Now, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

Driving down the road to Bunnyburrow was the Wildes. It seemed like snow was hitting the Burrows as well. The fields were covered head to toe with snow. As they drove, the family of foxes sung Christmas songs in a cheery matter as they make it to their destination. The Hopps' House.

As they all got out of the car and took out their luggage, Nick dashed to the front door and knocked 'Jingle Bells' on the door. As Nick and his folks, waited for someone to open the door, they see the door open. It was Judy in a green Christmas sweater.

"Nick! Mr. and Mrs. Wilde!" Judy said surprised, yet happy to see them.

"Surprise!" The Wildes all went.

"We decided to take your little invitation. Hope you don't mind us staying over for the holidays?" Nick asked.

"Of course not." Judy said happily. "Come on in."

Judy allowed the Wildes into their home. Nick, John, and Frankie took off their coats and hung them on a nearby coat hanger. Nick and his parents were also wearing sweaters. Nick was in a red sweater, John was in a blue sweater, and Frankie was in a purple one. As they look around the house, they can see by the decorations inside that the Hopps were in the Christmas spirit.

"Glad you decided to come." Judy said happily. She then goes over to hug Nick.

"Well, we weren't doing much. Plus we thought you would like to see your favorite family of foxes." Nick said breaking up the hug.

"Are your parents here?" John asked.

"They both went out to do some grocery shopping. The other family members coming over are gonna be here tomorrow." Judy stated.

"Alright. Then we'll wait for them." Frankie said.

"HEY, EVERYONE! THE WILDES ARE HERE!" Judy shouted out.

Next second, the ground started shaking. Nick and his parents didn't really seem bothered by this. A sign that they were already used to this. The stampede of bunnies all came down to the foxes.

"Hey, Nick!"

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde!"

"You're staying for the holidays? Awesome!"

"Hey, everyone. Give us some space, please." Nick said feeling cramped by the number of bunnies around him.

Some of Judy's younger siblings didn't stay away from Nick. They liked the fuzziness of Nick's winter coat.

"Oooooh! Nick, you're so fuzzy."

"Your tail's softer like this."

"Didn't know foxes could look so cute."

Nick felt very embarrassed by this and responded by puffing out his cheeks and looking red-faced. Judy smirked at the sight.

"Ahhh. It's relaxing when the tables are turned." Judy said.

A few minutes later, after all the Hopps kids finally gave Nick some space, Nick walked with Judy to the den room where a few of her brothers were playing video games. There were four of them and they just happen to be Nick's favorite brothers of Judy. Greg, Eric, and the twins, Cole and Conner.

"Hey, guys! Look who's here." Judy said bringing in Nick.

"NICK!" The boys all shouted out.

The boys paused their game and dashed over to Nick. They all welcomed Nick by fist bumping him, giving him a fancy handshake, and a quick hug.

"Hey, dudes! What's up?" Nick asked the bunnies.

"What's up with you?" Greg asked back. "What brings you here?"

"Nick and his parents are gonna spend Christmas with us." Judy said happily.

"Oh ho! Awesome!" Cole and Conner shouted out happily.

"You came at a great time. We were just getting our game on. Want in?" Eric asked.

"Of course." Nick said eagerly.

"I'll leave you boys to it." Judy said before leaving the room.

Nick sat down with the Hopps boys and Greg passed Nick one of the controllers. They talked as they mashed on the buttons.

"Soooo... anything thing on you guys' Christmas list?" Nick asked.

"I'm hoping we can get the new Razorforce game." Eric said. "It's supposed to be 15 hours of total awesomeness."

"That and remote control planes." Greg said.

"And toy cars. Always toy cars." Conner added.

"So, what about you, Nicky?" Cole asked.

"Pretty much the same things you guys want." Nick admitted. "But... I would be happy if I get anything that's not socks... and school supplies."

"Santa should not be giving kids school supplies." Greg stated firmly.

"Right?" Nick said agreeing. "So, Carrots said some other members of your family are coming."

"Yeah. They said they will be coming in tomorrow. Our grandpa, aunties, uncles, and many, many, MANY of our cousins." Greg stated. "Seriously, it's gonna be packed here."

"What's your family like?" Nick asked.

"Most of them are... well..." Eric said starting to feel awkward. "... they're like us."

"Before or AFTER your family met my family?" Nick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Before." Cole and Conner said together feeling like they didn't want to admit it.

"Soooooo... they all hate foxes." Nick said pausing the game and his ears drooping down.

"Oh. Don't worry about that. Our parents already told them about you and Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. We all know you're good, so they made sure they knew that." Greg said.

"Oh. Okay." Nick said looking happy again as he unpauses the game.

"You're important to us, Nick. We'll make sure everyone else knows that." Eric said.

"Thanks, guys." Nick said with a smile. He then changed to having a sly grin. "By the way..." Nick pushed one button and a loud explosion was heard. "... you lose."

"DAHHH! You sneaky fox!" Eric said looking mad. "One more."

"Fine with me." Nick said confidently.

The boys would play for the next hour. Nick would win most of the rounds. Okay, ALL the rounds. One he was tired of beating the guys he walked around the hall where all the Hopps family photos were. Nick looks and sees so many bunnies. Judy really did had such a big family. It made Nick feel a bit down. She had such a big family while Nick barely sees the other members of his family. As Nick still looks at the pictures, someone called out to Nick from behind.

"Nick..." The voice went.

This caught Nick by surprised and he nearly jumped.

"WAAHH!" Nick shouted out.

He then turned around to see who it was. It was Judy's black-furred older emo brother, Edgar.

"Hey." Edgar said in a monotone.

"Jeez, Edgar! You got to stop doing that." Nick said gripping his chest.

"Relax. You're fine." Edgar said to Nick.

"Easy for you to say." Nick said looking pouty. "But, it's good to see you. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"So... you're saying I'm invisible again." Edgar said looking down.

"What? Oh... no. I didn't mean..." Nick said thinking that he offended Edgar.

"Relax. I'm joking." Edgar stated. "Noticing you looking up at our photos. Any reason why?"

"You're usually good at reading me. Take a guess." Nick said to Edger.

"My guess is that you're a bit envious of our family." Edger replied. "There are so many members in our family while yours must be pretty small."

"Right on the money." Nick said to Edgar. "Compared to your family, mine is small. Not SUPER small, but way smaller than yours. Not only that, I haven't seen my family in a while. My grandparents on both sides, my aunt, my uncles, even my cousins. I haven't even spoken with them in a long time."

"I see. Sorry to hear." Edgar said feeling bad for Nick.

"Naw. It's fine." Nick answered. "I'm 10. So it's not like I'm gonna cry about it. I'm okay with it just being me, mom, pop, and you guys."

"If you say so." Edgar said taking Nick's word. "Just know I'm here if you need to talk with someone. You're... really the only person I actually like talking to."

"That's... refreshing to here." Nick said smiling awkwardly. "Thanks."

Nick and Edgar then walked down the hall to head off with the others. What they didn't know was that John and Frankie happen to be listening from a distance. When they heard that their son misses the other members of their family, they started to feel a bit sad. Their son should see the other member of their family every now and then. It just didn't seem like it could happen.

Later, Stu and Bonnie finally came into the house with a few bags of groceries.

"Hey, everyone! We're back from the store." Bonnie shouted out.

"Hey, mom and dad." Judy said as she walks over to them.

"Hello, Jude. Everyone stayed out of trouble? No surprises?" Stu asked.

"Trouble, no. Surprises, well, there is one." Judy told them.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

The next second, Nick, John, and Frankie popped out.

"SURPRISE!" The Wildes shouted out.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Stu and Bonnie went as they dropped their bags. Guess they were really surprised.

"Oh jeez! Don't tell me you're back to being afraid of us. Did a year of friendship mean nothing to you?" John asked.

"No. Sorry." Stu said apologizing. "We just didn't expect to see you."

"Hints, the 'surprise' part." John said.

"What brings you three here?" Bonnie asked.

"Judy invited us to spend Christmas with you guys." Nick stated.

"But I'm assuming you guys didn't know about that." John said.

"I hope we are not an inconvenience." Frankie said sounding concern.

"Oh. No. Of course not." Bonnie said. "But you know us. We don't really like surprises. A little heads up would have been nice."

"Sorry, mom. I honestly wasn't sure if they would come or not." Judy stated.

"Well, what's done is done. Besides, you three came all this way. You might as well enjoy the holidays with us." Stu said with a smile.

"Thanks, Stewie." John said smiling.

John and Frankie then walked over to Stu and Bonnie and picked up their groceries.

"Here, let us help you with these." Frankie said to the two bunnies.

"Oh no. You don't need to..." Bonnie went.

"Now now. You have known us long enough to know that we just love to help out. So let us take these to the kitchen." Frankie said.

"Okay..." Bonnie said letting them help.

"I'll help out too." Nick said picking up the last bags.

"I'll come with you too." Judy said as her way of still wanting to be around Nick.

As Nick, Judy, John, and Frankie head to the kitchen, Stu and Bonnie 'happy' faces turned into 'totally freaked out' faces.

"What are we gonna do?" Bonnie whispered to Stu frantically.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Stu whispered freaking out quite a bit. "Okay, the others won't show up until tomorrow. We'll think of something before then."

"Okay. You're right. No need to panic yet." Bonnie said.

Stu and Bonnie were hiding something. It shows with the way they were worrying. Clearly, the Wildes showing up caught them off-guard. As the two thought they were fine, they hear the doorbell ring.

"Who's that?" Stu asked his wife.

Bonnie walked over to the door and opened it. At the door was an older grey male bunny. He had glasses, a big black winter coat, and ear muffs. Bonnie looked shocked to see this old bunny. The question was, who was he?

"Dad!?" Bonnie shouted out.

"Hey, Bonnie Bon. Aren't you gonna be let your father in?" The older bunny asked.

"Of... of course." Bonnie said allowing him to go in.

This rabbit was Bonnie's dad and Judy's grandfather, Mercer Jumper. The Hopps kids usually refer to Mercer as Pop-Pop.

"Don't I get a hug from my girl?" Mercer asked.

"Oh, right!" Bonnie said quickly hugging her father.

Mercer then looked at Stu.

"Stuart." Mercer said.

"Hey! Mercer! You're here! A day earlier." Stu said nervously. "Don't take it the wrong way, but why are you here a day early?"

"You sound disappointed." Mercer said giving Stu a glare that chilled his spine.

"No! I'm not. Just... surprised." Stu said. This day for him was being filled with so much stress today.

"Hmpt! What surprises me is that you haven't lost that gut of your." Mercer said as he lightly punched Stu in the stomach. "If you want to know why I'm here, well, can't a grandpa visit his grandkids? That and I'm getting old. I can't be sure if I could make it the next day."

"Dad, you're not that old." Bonnie stated.

"I sure ain't getting younger." Mercer stated. "Soon enough, I'm gonna be walking with a cane."

"I'd be thankful if that day would be coming sooner." Stu muttered.

"I heard that. Haven't lost my hearing yet." Mercer said looking mad. "Wish I had a cane to beat you with it."

"Dad..." Bonnie said wanting her father to stop.

"Sorry, Bonnie. But you know how I feel about that man you call your husband." Mercer said.

"Hey!" Stu shouted out not looking too happy.

As anyone can see, Stu and Mercer's relationship is like most when the father doesn't understand why he married the guy she did. Stu and Mercer didn't really see eye-to-eye. But their relationship wasn't... all bad. As far as fathers and sons-in-law go.

A few seconds later, a couple of the Hopps kids came over and notice their Pop-Pop.

"Pop-Pop!"

"Pop-Pop's here!"

"Hey, Pop-Pop!"

"Ahh. I wonder when I was gonna see a few of my grandkits." Mercer said as the young Hopps kids surround him. "All of you have grown since the last time I saw you. I've hope you all been good."

"They have, dad." Bonnie stated.

"Good for them. I don't want any of them to fall into the wrong crowd of mammals. Like foxes." Mercer said. "Boy, I would not want any of you getting involved with foxes."

Little did Mercer know, Nick, John, Frankie, and Judy were all a few feet behind him. And they happen to hear his comment about foxes. Their all froze and their eyes widen. They all looked at Stu and Bonnie, who tilted their heads to the right as their way of saying "HIDE!". Judy then helped the Wildes quickly and quietly ran out of sight. Once the coast was clear, Stu and Bonnie looked relieved.

"Heh heh... Good thing we don't get involved with foxes." Stu lied.

"Yeah. No foxes here." Bonnie said also lying.

"But isn't..." One of the boy Hopps kid said. Before he could finish talking, one of the other Hopps boys covered his mouth, knowing that telling their Pop-Pop about the Wildes wasn't a great idea.

"Kids, how about you talk with Pop-Pop for a bit." Bonnie said.

"Okay." The kids went as they tugged Mercer away.

"Now now. I'm not going anywhere. No need to tug so hard." Mercer said to his grandkids.

Once the Hopps kids took Pop-Pop away, Stu and Bonnie had really worried faces on.

"How mad do you think John, Frankie, and Nick will be?" Stu asked Bonnie.

"Pretty mad." Bonnie answered.

Stu and Bonnie then walked over to where Judy and the Wildes ran off to down the hall. It didn't take long for them to meet up with them. As expected, Nick, Judy, John, and Frankie all had mad looks on their faces as they crossed their arms. Stu and Bonnie could feel how mad they were at them.

"H... ey, you four..." Stu stammered.

The four didn't say anything. They all just pointed at the door on their left. They wanted to talk with Stu and Bonnie... in private. John opened the door and Stu and Bonnie quickly went in. The four followed and Judy closed the door behind them. Nick, Judy, John, and Frankie still looked mad at Stu and Bonnie as they crossed their arms and tapped on their feet.

"Stuart Hopps, Bonnibel Hopps, is there something you neglected to us?" Frankie asked firmly.

"Uhhhhh..." Stu and Bonnie went.

"Mom, Dad?" Judy said firmly at her parents.

"Stu, Bonnie, we need you to be 'Honest John' honest here and tell us the truth. Did you or did you not... tell the other members of your family about us?" John asked.

"Did we mention you, yes." Bonnie said.

"Did we mention that you were foxes, no." Stu admitted.

"Oh my god!" Nick shouted out.

"Really, mom and dad?" Judy said disappointed in her parents.

"We're sorry, okay?!" Stu said apologetically. "It's not our fault that Bonnie's dad has fox issues and that he came early."

"The question is not whether he does, but does ALL of your family have fox issues?" John asked sounding serious. "Why did you wait so long?"

"We wanted to say something sooner. We swear!" Stu said. "*sigh* Guess it's no excuse that we waited too long."

"There isn't." John and Frankie said.

"We'll tell Pop-Pop later when we get the chance." Bonnie said.

"No. You have to do it now." Frankie said firmly. "The sooner you pull the bandage out, the off you are."

"Right..." Stu and Bonnie admitted.

"Unless the **bandage** was already pulled by someone else." Nick stated.

What Nick said was true. Stu and Bonnie didn't have to be the ones to tell Mercer. One of their kids may tell him. If they haven't already. The thought scared both of them enough to quickly run out the room chanting "No no no no no no no!".

"Uhhhh... should we follow them?" Nick asked.

"I think we should." Judy replied.

Nick, his parents, and Judy quickly followed the worried bunnies. They go back to the main hall where Mercer was and...

"What's this about you **befriended** a family of foxes?!" Mercer shouted out.

... it was too late.

"Oh. So you know now?" Bonnie said as her ears drooped down.

"So it's true?" Mercer asked.

"Yes." Bonnie admitted. "In fact, they are here right now."

Nick, John, and Frankie then walked into the room.

"Dad, this is the Wildes." Bonnie said introducing the foxes. "This is John, Frankie, and their son, Nick."

The Wildes then friendly wave at the old rabbit. Mercer looked a bit disgusted.

"Unbelievable. How long?" Mercer asked.

"A year. Closer to a year and a half." Bonnie answered.

"Judy and Nick hit it off and... it was the same for us with John and Frankie. As well as all of our other kids." Stu added.

"So, you knew these foxes for that long, huh?" Mercer asked.

"Pop-Pop, they're not just foxes. The Wildes have been our best friends." Judy stated. She then looked at her siblings. "Right, everyone?"

The Hopps kids all nodded their heads. Mercer still had quite a disbelief about this. He's the kind of bunny to believe what he believes and he believes that any and all foxes are bad news. The other kids knew things might be going south, so they all left the room.

"Bonnie, didn't I taught you anything?" Mercer asked his daughter. "Remember what I said. All foxes fur are red because they were made by the devil."

"Hey! We are offended by that remark." John said firmly. "Besides, many foxes fur aren't even red."

"Our fur is more orange than red anyway." Nick stated.

"Dad, the Wildes have been nothing but great friends and have done a lot for us. They are like family to us now." Bonnie stated sincerely.

"Yeah, Pop-Pop. Nick and I have become the best of friends and I trust him more than anything." Judy stated as she held Nick's paw.

"Hmpt! You sure they are not all just trying to gain your trust?" Mercer asked still not trusting the foxes.

"They wouldn't do that." Judy stated.

"Yeah. If we wanted to 'eat' any of them, we would have done that by now." John stated in a joking matter. Frankie then hit John with her elbow. "Oww!"

"I know what I know." Mercer said. "And what I know... is that I DON'T trust these foxes. So, I'm keeping my eyes on all of you."

Mercer then left the room muttering to himself. Everyone felt awkward about that.

"He seemed nice." Nick said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry about it." Bonnie said to the Wildes.

"It's fine. It's just... been a while since we heard comments like that." John stated.

"*sigh* Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite you guys." Judy said sadly.

"No. It's our fault for not telling him sooner." Stu said. "We stalled it out for long enough."

"Still, maybe we so go." Frankie suggested.

"No. You guys are staying. Like we said earlier, you're family too. So when the other members of our family come tomorrow, we will tell them about you too." Stu said.

"Thanks, Stu." John said with a smile.

"No problem. For now on, no more secrets and no more surprises." Stu said boldly.

As Stu said that, the doorbell rang. Even though some of them were a bit concerned, they still had to see who it was. Bonnie walked over to answer it and was shocked to see who it was. It was hundreds of bunnies outside of the door and on the fields. It was clear that those were some of the other members of Stu and Bonnie's family and that they also decided to come earlier. The rabbits were in all shapes, sizes, and ages. A female brown furred rabbit in her 30's was at the front.

"Hey, Bonnie. We all decided to come a day earlier." The brown furred bunny said happily. She then looks inside the house and sees the Wildes and nearly freaks out. "Ahhh! Bonnie, there are FOXES in your home."

"Starting now! No more surprises starting now!" Stu shouted out.

During that whole day, things were... awkward. Stu and Bonnie finally explained who the Wildes were and while a few of the bunnies were okay with the Wildes, others still kept their distance from them. So to say things were okay would be a lie. The Wildes did do their best to convince the other Hopps family members that they were good mammals. It wasn't easy for a pack of bunnies that had foxes on the top of their fear list. But, even with that, everyone manages to get through the day.

The next day was Christmas Eve. One day before Christmas. After an... awkward breakfast, John and Frankie were in their guest room on their cellphones. They both looked very worried as they both tried to call someone.

"You getting anyone, Frankie?!" John asked looking freaked out.

"No! Nothing!" Frankie said looking as freaked as John.

"They actually picked up our last call, so why aren't any of them picking up now?" John asked before ending the call.

The two then hear a knocking on the door. Frankie opened it up to see that it was Stu and Bonnie.

"Hey, you two." Stu said already sounding apologetic.

"Stewie, Bon, what is it?" John asked.

"We wanted to apologize again for everything." Bonnie said.

"It's fine. You already apologized like a hundred times." Frankie stated.

"No. It's not fine." Bonnie said as she and Stu walk inside the room. "We should have told them all long ago. They have no right to treat you like the way they do."

"Like we said, we're used to it." John stated.

"That's the problem." Stu said. "They don't know you as we do. We and all the kids trust you and the others should do the same."

"We know that you two aren't the kind of foxes to keep secrets." Bonnie stated.

John and Frankie both flinched as Bonnie says that. They responded by saying "Riiiiight..."

"Yeah. You two are kind, honest, and unlike us, you don't keep secrets from us." Stu added.

While all the compliments were nice, both John and Frankie felt that they slightly didn't deserve it. They had to tell them.

"We can't take it. Stu, Bonnie, we have to tell you something." John said looking worried.

As John was about to talk, a loud scream was heard from the front. Concerned about the scream, The two sets of parents quickly ran to see what was up. As they ran up to the front, as well as Nick, Judy, and some of the Hopps kids, they see one of Stu's brother with brown fur and white spot falling down to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Stu asked.

"The... the door!" Stu's brother stammered as he pointed at the door.

Stu looked at the door and sees an elderly female fox.

"Goodness. You would think he had seen a ghost or something." Said the old vixen.

"Gam-Gam?" Nick responded.

"Gam-Gam?" Judy, Stu, and Bonnie responded.

Since Nick called the elderly Vixen Gam-Gam, she must be Nick's Grandmother. But what was she doing here... at the Hopps' residence.

"That's... what we wanted to tell you." John said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"See... yesterday, we heard how upset Nick was not seeing the other members of his family." Frankie said sounding awkward as well. "So, to make him feel better we kinda..."

"Before you told us that you didn't tell the rest of the family about us, we... called our families up to visit." John said.

It wasn't just Nick's grandmother. Outside of the house was about 20 or so foxes at the front. All members of John and Frankie's family. A huge family of **foxes**... was outside of a house filled with **bunnies**. Realizing who big this was, Judy pulled Nick away from everyone else so they could... slightly freak out in private.

"So... your family of foxes..." Judy said twitching.

"... And your family of bunnies..." Nick said also twitching.

"... are all gonna be..." Judy said.

"... in the same house..." Nick said.

"... for Christmas." Nick and Judy said together.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy said already knowing this is gonna be a crazy day.

"Well... this is certainly gonna be a Christmas to remember." Nick said with some sarcasm

Nick was right. This... would be a Christmas the two would never forget. Even if they wanted to.

 **Sooooo... that happened. I bet you all thought it was only gonna be just the Hopps clan. Nope! The Wilde clan's in this too. You can all tell that things are gonna be awkward in the third and final chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are at the third and final part of Wilde-Hopps Christmas. At the end of the last chapter, Nick's extended family came to the door of the Hopps. This took LONGER to finish than planned because of life. So major apology everyone. Life likes to stall me from doing my writing. So now, a big family of foxes and a big family of bunnies are together in one big house. This could only end well. As some of you might already guess, there's gonna be some tension with a few of them. Both the foxes and the rabbits. Nick and Judy are both really hoping that their families can get along This is gonna be a nice chapter in my opinion. So, let's get to this last chapter.**

* * *

So... after a long and awkward minute, the foxes all came inside the Hopps home. About four of the foxes were slightly elderly, a few were adults around John and Frankie's age, and the rest were fox kids older and younger than Nick and Judy.

"So Nicky, how long are you gonna wait to give your Gam-Gam and Pop-Pop a hug?" Nick's grandma asked.

Nick then ran to his grandparents and hugged the both of them.

"Haha! Gam-Gam! Pop-Pop!" Nick said happily.

"You've grown quite a bit since we last saw you." Nick's grandpa said gladly to see his grandson.

"Ahem! How about hugs for your 'other' Gam-Gam and Pop-Pop?" A male fox from the right side asked Nick.

"Oh! Right!" Nick said as he rushes to hug his other grandparents.

"Oh ho, Nicky. Hope you been good and not getting into trouble." Nick's other grandmom said.

"Good, yes. Trouble, not... too much." Nick said honestly to his other grandmom.

"Hmmmm. You're hugging them more than you were hugging us." Nick's granddad on from the left side said.

"Don't do this right now." Nick said not wanting to be in the middle of picking favorite grandparents.

As he stops with the hugging, he walks back to Judy. Nick wanted to introduce some of his family member. On the left were the two grandparents that looked more like John. There was also an adult male and female with 3 kids. A boy and two girls. Then lastly, 8 other foxes that looked around the ages of 20 and over.

"Carrots, let me introduce you to my family. On my pop's side, we got my grandmom and grandpa. Thomson and Diana Wilde. Along with my uncle James, my aunt Charlotte, their 3 kids, AKA my cousins, and my other 7 cousins."

Nick then turned Judy to the right side where his mom's family members were. Besides Nick's other grandparents, there was a few adult foxes, and some foxes that were between kids and teenagers.

"Now on my mom's side, we got my other grandparents. Robert and Nadine Vupin. We also have my aunt Cali..." Nick said. He noticed that noticed that she was holding a baby vixen in her arms. "... who apparently had a baby recently. Beside her is her husband, Max. Then we have my uncle Will, and my other cousins."

"It's nice to meet you all. My name's Judy." Judy said introducing herself with a smile to Nick's family.

"Oh. Nick's bestfriend, right? We've heard about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." Diana said with a smile.

Seems that the foxes were okay with Judy. However, that didn't mean Judy's family, like her pop-pop, still okay with foxes nearby.

"Tch! It feels like these foxes are multiplying..." Mercer thought not liking so many foxes being in the house. "... even more than us rabbits."

John and Frankie then walked over to their respected families.

"Johnny!" Diana said as she hugs her son.

"Hey, ma!" John said hugging his mother back. Diana then smacked him on the back of the head. "Oww!"

"You need to call more." Diana said firmly. "Seriously, we barely hear from you once every two months."

"Sorry, ma. You know how it is." John said as he rubbed the spot his mother hit him.

"No. I don't. You don't call enough." Diana stated.

"Son, you better just promise her." Thomson said. "Otherwise, you're just putting yourself into a deeper hole."

"Right..." John said agreeing with his old man.

"Other then that..." Thomson said before giving his son a quick hug. "It's good to see you, Johnathan."

"You too, pa." John said with a smile.

While John was happily greeting his family, Frankie was doing the same for her's. She was already being hugged by both her mother and her father.

"Francine, you are looking well." Robert said.

"Thank you, daddy. Johnny has been treating me well." Frankie stated.

"That... I don't believe." Robert said firmly.

"Really, dad?" Frankie asked with a straight face.

Like Mercer to Stu, Robert would give John a hard time. Even with John being a loving husband and great dad to his grandson, Robert feels that he's not good enough for his daughter. But don't most father-in-laws? John just happen to hear Robert's last comment.

"Nice to see you too, Robert." John replied.

"Robert, will you be nice to Johnny for once?" Nadine asked her husband.

"Why thank you, Nadine." John said feeling happy that someone was on his side.

"By the way, Frankie dear, when are you and Johnny gonna give us more grandbabies?" Nadine asked with a smirk.

"Mom!" Frankie said feeling a bit embarassed.

"There it is." John said with a straight face. Guess he expected Nadine to say that.

"Come on. There's no excuse for you two not giving us a few more grands." Nadine said.

"We're trying, Nadine!" John stated firmly.

"Maybe you need some pointers from these bunnies over here." Nadine said pointed at Stu and Bonnie. "They don't seem to be having any problems."

"MOM!" Frankie shouted out feeling more embarassed.

"Isn't 'not' having any problems a bit of the problem?" Robert whispered to Nadine.

"DADDY!" Frankie shouted out.

"I... feel that this is a bit inappropriate to talk about in front of us kids." Nick said to Judy feeling awkward.

"Agreed." Judy said back to Nick feeling just as awkward as he was.

"There parents might be just like our parents." Stu thought seeing some similarities.

Later, after the introductions, the foxes and the bunnies tried their best to get along with each other. It worked... most of the time. Many of Nick's cousins found the Hopps kids to be odd. Judy's cousins still feared being near the foxes. As well as the adults. Since they all had to learn how to 'understand' each other. So everyone gathered around the hall table to talk about themselves. Well, 'talking' was the last thing they were doing. They were all just sitting down by the table. Completely silent. The Hopps family on one side, the Wildes on the other. Feeling that silence was getting them nowhere, Stu was brave enough to speak out first.

"Sooooo... Thomson, right?" Stu asked looking at John's dad.

"Yes?" Thomson said sounding a bit serious.

"What was... John like when he was a kid?" Stu asked sounding a bit frightened.

"John and James were both a bit troublesome as kids, but I raised them both to be strong and responsible." Thomson stated. "As foxes, I wanted them to both work very hard to overcome any hardships they would have to deal with."

"It's true. Pops wanted us to always be honest-to-good foxes." James said. "John took his words very serious. Always giving others big smiles, treating them fairly, being honest. That's how he got the nicknames."

" _Honest John_ and _Wide Smiles Wilde_?" Stu asked.

"Oh? So you know those names." James said impressed.

"Johnny lives up to those nicknames." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Come now." John said feeling flattered, but not trying to boast.

His family, as well as Stu and Bonnie, already knew how good a fox John was. Unfortunately, Mercer still didn't believe it.

"Hmpt! I'm not buying it." Mercer said firmly. "A leopard can't change it's spots. So I don't believe this whole 'honest' junk from a fox. It isn't in their biology."

"Dad!" Bonnie shouted out not happy with her father's comment.

"Hey, old man! We Wildes ain't no born liars." James said looking angry.

"James, back down." Thomson said not looking threatened. "I'll handle him."

"Oh no..." Nick said as he ears drooped down.

"Oh no..." John said similar to Nick.

"Mercer, was it? Let me ask you something." Thomson said. "Let me guess, your parents told you to take the easy way out? Run a farm, get married, have a bunch of kids, and settle, right? Problem with that, is that you teach your kids and grandkids not to amount to anything. Giving them handouts, instead of making them work hard for what they want. To be afraid of reaching for more... and to be afraid of 'dangerous' predators like us foxes. So while the claims you made are assumptions, my claims are... actual facts."

Mercer's eye and twitched after hearing Thomson's comment. Everyone else started to feel more awkward than before.

"He's not wrong." Edgar said out loud.

"Was that... an _insult_ , **fox**?" Mercer asked looking mad.

"I would be ashamed if you took it as a compliment, **rabbit**." Thomson said looking mad as well.

Mercer and Thomson glared at each other from across the table. It seem that while Mercer had a dislike of foxes, Thomson had a dislike for bunnies. These two were basically the definition of **natural enemies**.

"I thought you said your father stop hating certain rabbits." Frankie whispered to John as she gritted her teeth.

"I thought he did." John whispered back to Frankie also gritting his teeth.

"Well this is going greeeeeat." Nick said with sarcastically. Judy bumped on Nick's shoulder implying that this wasn't the time for jokes.

The day would only get more heated. So heated that the kids decided to stay away from the adults for a bit. Nick and Judy went into one of the other rooms to take with one of Nick's vixen cousins.

"Jeez. That was a bit heated, was it?" Judy asked.

"Right? I think we were just a few seconds away from a Pop-Pop smackdown." Nick stated. "Finnick would loved that."

"How can you joke about this?" Judy asked looking a bit peeved with Nick.

"Sorry..." Nick said apologetic. "You know me and humor. It's my way to calm myself in heated moments."

"Must be genetic." Nick's cousin said.

"By the way, Judy, this is one of my cousins, Sandra. She's one of Uncle James' kids. She about two years younger than us." Nick said.

"Nice to meet you." Judy said.

"Same. Sorry about Pop-Pop Wilde. You should know, not all of us think the same way he does." Sandra stated.

"The same goes for me about my Pop-Pop." Judy said. "They're just from another time."

"Wish they would put it behind them. It would make these days go by much better." Nick stated.

"Agreed." Judy and Sandra said nodding.

Sandra then looked at Nick's paw noticed his bracelet with the charms of a blueberry and carrot on it. She looked at Judy's paw as well and noticed she had a similar bracelet on.

"Ummm... you two have matching bracelets." Sandra said.

"Oh, so you noticed? I actually made them." Judy said. "It's a sign of Nick and I's relationship."

"The two of us are... really close." Nick said blushing a bit.

"Huh. Compared to the grownups, you two do seem comfy with each other." Sandra stated. She then started to snicker a bit. "Are you two like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" Nick and Judy both shouted out both blushing madly. "We're not... uhhhh..."

"It's... complicated." Judy stated as she still looked red-faced. "See, Nick and I are very close, it's true..."

"... And we both did admit that we liked other..." Nick said red-faced as well.

"... But we agreed to wait until we're older and when we are both ready." Judy said.

"Oh. Okay." Sandra said understanding.

"Think that's the first time we ever truly explained our deal to someone else." Nick admitted as he scratches the back of his head.

"Still kinda weird." Sandra said."But in a good way."

"Nick and I have always been called 'weird'." Judy said with a smile. "I just wish some of our 'weirdness' would rub off on the rest of our family."

"Should we check on them?" Nick asked.

"Maybe wait another few minutes." Judy suggested.

Nick and Judy decided to just hang out with their cousins for a bit. The kids were getting along better. The adults, not so much. Once more, the adults were started to argue with the members of their own family. John went to his wife after having an argument with his father-in-law. Stu and Bonnie were with them too.

"*sigh* Frankie, I don't think I can ever win with your father. No matter how I am, he never seems to like me." John said looking drained.

"There there, Johnny." Frankie said as she comforts her husband. "You just need to stand up to him."

"Easy for you to say." John said looking pouty. He then turned to Stu and Bonnie. "Oh... and sorry about what my dad said a while ago you two."

"It's fine, Johnny. You guys have to deal with the same thing with Bon's dad." Stu stated.

"Truth is... I do agree with some of Thomson's words. Dad did tell my siblings and me to always stay away from foxes and never try for getting more than what we had. Can't believe I actually listened." Bonnie said looking down.

"We all have things our parents told us that we regret listening to. If I chose to listen to my father, I would have never married Johnny." Frankie said.

"Yeah. Wait, what?" John said a bit surprised to hear that last part.

"Like you didn't know that." Frankie said.

"Yeah... but I didn't want to believe it." John said looking down and admitting that would be the case with Frankie's dad.

As they said that, the four could hear loud shouting.

"Oh no! Are they at it again?" Bonnie asked looking worried.

"Better get over there." Stu suggested.

The four then quickly ran back to the hall to see what was up. This included Nick and Judy, who also heard the noise. It looked liked the room was divided. Rabbits on one side, foxes on the other. It wasn't just the granddads at each other's throats, but nearly all of the family members outside of the one who already lived in the house. Words were being said.

"You no-good dirty foxes!"

"Says the bunnies that always dig in dirt!"

"How about you go back to the dens you all crawled out of?!"

"How about you dig yourselves burrows?!"

Seems that things were getting worst between the Wildes and Hopps. Curious about how it got this bad, Nick and Judy went to Judy's brother, Edgar, to talk about what happened.

"Eddy, what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Well, mayhem, if you're asking." Edgar replied.

"He means how did this happen?" Judy asked wanting Edgar to be more specific.

"Well, it was fine when our family tried talking with Nick's family... for a few minutes. Then Uncle Flecther said something about foxes appearances like their sharp fangs shifty looks. They were offended by that as you would guess." Edgar stated. "Then one of Nick's aunt made comments about some of our aunts and uncles on how having so many kids means that they are neglecting the ones that they already have. She wasn't wrong, but it didn't make them any less angry. Then when pop-pop and Nick's pop-pop got involved, it all escalated from there."

"Oh no..." Nick and Judy went.

"Yeaaaah..." Edgar said as he scratched the back of his head. "That's pretty much how this all happened."

"Okay, we need to end this. Now!" John said firmly. He then faced his wife. "Frankie, if you would?"

"EVERYONE, SETTLE DOWN NOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Frankie shouted out loudly. Immediately after, everyone in that whole room went quiet.

"Thank you, dear." John said glad that Frankie settled things down.

"Alright, that's enough of all this fighting." Stu said. "It's the holidays and we need to get along."

"Face it, Stu. Us rabbits and foxes are always gonna be natural enemies. It's in our biology." Mercer stated.

"For once, I agree with this old buck." Thomson stated.

"Pop!" John shouted not liking the way his father thinks.

"That's not true. That's all ancient history now." Nick stated.

"Nick and I aren't even like that." Judy added. She then held Nick's paw "We may argue once or twice, but we're still the best of friends."

"Yeah. From what Nick and Judy told me, the two of them are so close, they are more of a couple than just friends." Sandra stated.

"WHAT?!" Most of the adults, including Mercer and both of Nick's grandparents, shouted out in shock to hear that.

Nick, Judy, and both their parents flinched after their shout. Sandra then covered her mouth, realizing that maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"Johnathan, is this true?" Diana asked.

"Uhhhhhh... well..." John went not knowing how to answer.

"You let my granddaughter fall for a fox?!" Mercer asked looking angrily. "How could you let that happening? Have you no shame?"

Nick felt very hurt by this comment.

"Dad, Nick is a good boy." Bonnie said firmly "Him being a fox is nothing wrong."

"That... I disagree with." Diana said. "A fox and a rabbit together? It's... unnatural and shameful."

Now Judy felt hurt by Diana's comment. She even started to cry a bit.

"Mom! Don't talk about Judy and your grandson about that!" John said firmly at her mom. "Judy is very important to be Nick AND us."

"It's fine if we are talking about friendship, but not the other way." Robert stated. "Hopefully, they will get over it when they're older." Robert said.

"DAD!" Frankie shouted out angrily. "There is NOTHING wrong with Nick and Judy being together when they get older. Times changes."

"Not enough for them to be ready for this." Robert said.

"Okay. You know what, old man?" John said angrily at Robert.

Before you know it, even Nick and Judy's own parents were joining in the argument. But unlike the others, they were actually defending their kids and their relationship. Nick and Judy felt it was getting too heated for them to handle. After a minute of screaming and shouting, John, Frankie, Stu, and Bonnie had enough.

"EVERYBODY, BE QUIET!" The four parents shouted out loudly.

"You are upsetting most of our children. Especially Judy and Nick." Bonnie stated firmly.

As Bonnie said that, the other realized something. Nick and Judy were not around.

"Wait a second. Where are they?" Stu asked.

"Nick? Nick?" John said looking left and right.

"Judy? Judy?" Bonnie said looking worried.

"Nick, Judy, where are you?" Frankie said.

The two children were nowhere to be seen. It was because they left the house.

Nick and Judy had their coats on as they walked in the snow. Both Nick and Judy looked very angry with their families. Not wanting to go back there, they headed to the only place they could think of going to. They stopped by a big blue house, walked over to the front door, and knocked on it. They were really hoping the person inside was home. As the door opened, it was Gideon Grey in a green Christmas sweater. Like Nick's, his winter coat also came in.

"Judy? City Boy?" Gideon said surprised, but happy to see them. "I didn't even know you were in town. What brings y'all here?"

"Adults suck." Nick said angrily.

"They're the worst." Judy said just a mad as Nick.

"Did... something happened?" Gideon asked.

"My extended family is at my house right now." Judy stated.

"As well as my extended family." Nick stated.

"Our families are at the same house at the same time." Nick and Judy stated together.

"Please come in." Gideon said allowing Nick and Judy to come in. He already had a good guess what was happening right now.

As Nick and Judy went inside Gideon's home, Gideon close the door behind them.

"Sorry, if we're bothering you and your family. We just didn't have any other place to go." Judy said to Gideon as she and Nick take off their coats and hang them on a rack.

"It's fine. I'm sure they don't mind guest." Gideon said. "MA! PA! EVERYONE ELSE! WE HAVE GUESTS!"

Several foxes came into the room. A male fox with portly and slightly muscular body as well as blue overalls over a red long sleeve shirt, and a hairdo similar to Gideon. This was Gideon's dad, Joe Grey. There was also a female fox with redder fur, a white sweater and tan striped apron, and blue jeans. This was Gideon's mom, Jeanne. There was also a little girl fox around the ages of 5 and 6 with a red sweater and blue skirt. This was Gideon's little sister, Cathy. Also there, was an elderly vixen with glasses on and a cane. This was Gideon's grandma, who goes by Maw Maw G. There were also a few other members of Gideon's family.

"Nicky! Judy! What brings y'all here?" Joe asked in a southern accent.

"Hey, Mr. Grey!" Judy and Nick greeting the fox.

"Nicky!" Cathy shouted as she glomped Nick by surprise.

"Woah!" Nick shouted out.

"Cathy! What did I say about glomping Nick?" Gideon asked.

"That it's okay as long as he doesn't mind?" Cathy asked looking innocent.

"I don't, actually. But you are hugging a bit too tight." Nick told Cathy.

"Sorry. She still has a cute little crush on him as you can tell." Gideon stated to Nick. Gideon then pulled Cathy away from Nick. "Little sis, I told you. He belongs to Judy."

"No I don't!/No he doesn't!" Nick and Judy shouted out blushing a bit.

"But you two already kiss and everything." Gideon said with a grin.

"I regret giving you that information." Judy said blushing and looking mad.

"So, exactly why are you two here?" Gideon asked. "Something about your families?"

"*sigh* My parents never told the other members of my family that they are good friends with the Wildes. Including my speciest Pop-Pop." Judy stated.

"Then before knowing that, my parents called the member of my family over. Including MY speciest Pop-Pop." Nick said. "Then, once again, anarchy happened in the Hopps homes."

"We couldn't deal with all of the fighting anymore. Even our own parents were getting involved. So we left." Judy stated.

"Knowing them, they are probably still at it." Nick said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry to hear that." Jeanne said to the two kids. "If you really want to, you can staying here and enjoy Christmas with us."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey!" Nick and Judy said being grateful.

Gideon's grandma, Maw Maw G, walked over to Nick and started smushing his face.

"Nicky, you're still looking thin. Are you eating enough?" Maw Maw G asked as she continued to smush his face.

"I eat enough, Maw Maw G." Nick said to Maw Maw G as he lightly moves her paws away from his face. "3 meals and snacks."

"City food must not give you enough. You're practically a twig." Maw Maw G said as she feels Nick's arms. She then pulled Nick. "Come to the kitchen and have some of Maw Maw Lemon Bars.

"Well if you insist..." Nick said smiling and wanting some lemon bars.

"I... like lemon bars." Judy uttered as she followed them.

As the two go off and enjoy some goodies from Gideon's granny, things were still upside down in the Hopps home. When Nick and Judy went missing, their families got worried and searched all through the house.

"I just notice that their coats are gone." Stu stated.

"They must have left the house because of all the fighting." Bonnie said.

"Hmpt! I'm actually surprised you are even able to notice one of your kids missing. Let alone any of them." Thomson said.

"Watch your mouth, **fox**!" Mercer said angrily at Thomson.

"Enough! Both of you!" John and Stu shouted out having enough.

"Our kids have run off and we don't know where." Stu stated firmly. "We can't keep arguing like this."

"That's why Nick and Judy ran off in the first place." John said.

"Maybe they ran off cause of your poor parenting." Robert said firmly.

"Excuse me?" John said looking angry.

"Our grandson get's this behavior from you." Robert stated to John.

"Excuse me?" John said getting really angry.

"Dad, enough!" Frankie said being down with her father's outbursts.

"No!" John said halting his wife. "I'll handle him." John then walk in front of Robert with a serious look on his face. "Robert... SHUT UP, OLD MAN!"

As he shouted that it shook everyone in the entire room. This would be the FIRST time John had ever told his father-in-law to shut up.

"For the longest time, you keep think I'm that little trouble-maker that married your daughter. And that I wasn't good enough for her. But guess what? I'm MORE than good enough for her and I don't need YOUR approval. I love her and your grandson more than **anything** in this whole world. I'm not going anywhere. So _deal with it_."

After that, Robert was silence. This was a side he didn't know exist in John. Angry, yet someone who cares about his wife and child.

"Johnny, as good as it was to let that out, now's not really a good time." Bonnie stated as she grabs a few coats and passes one to Stu.

"The main thing to do is find Judy and Nick." Stu said as he tossing John one of the coats.

"Right." John said as he puts on his coat. "They couldn't have gone too far. So let's hurry."

"We'll help you." Mercer said actually willing to help.

"Help? Bonnie, John, Frankie, and I are gonna find them. JUST the four of us. You all have done enough." Stu stated. "They ran off because of all of your bickering."

"All they wanted to do was spend a nice Christmas with their families. But now, you all may have gone and ruined it." Frankie stated.

"Yet, we're partly to blame too." Bonnie stated. "We never should have stalled on telling you the truth. We should have just told you all we were friends with foxes and we didn't like hearing your beliefs about them. The Wildes are NOTHING like what we heard about foxes."

"One way or another, like it or not, we're all family." John stated. "So, we're off to get our kids back."

John, Stu, Frankie, and Bonnie all made their way to the door.

"Isn't there any way I... uhhh... 'we' can help?" Mercer asked.

"If you REALLY want to help, get along with each other." Stu said firmly.

"If not, then I think it's best you all leave." Bonnie said.

"Cause with the way things are..." John said.

"... it probably would have been better if you never came." Frankie added.

With that said, the parents all left the house, leaving many of their family members with hurt feelings. Some of the Hopps kids in the area left the room as they didn't really know what to say either. Edgar then walked up to both families to say something.

"Nick and Judy make it so easy to get along with each other. Why is it so hard for you all?" Edgar asked before being on his way.

Edgar had a point. Nick and Judy may argue once or twice, but they always got along ever since they first met. Compared to their families, they were like two sides at war. But now, they all felt they are close to losing their own families.

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy were still enjoying their time with the Greys. Nick was stuffing his face with one of Maw Maw G's lemon bars. Judy was having herself some hot chocolate.

"Gids, your grandma makes some awesome lemon bars." Nick said with his mouth full.

"Well, I wouldn't have this particular roundness if she was a bad baker." Gideon stated as he patted his stomach.

Nick then froze for a moment before taking another bite of the lemon bar. He felt that if he ate too much of them, he may end up having a body figure similar to Gideon over his skinny one. Nick then slowly put the rest of his lemon bar back on his plate.

"Worried about your figure, Slick?" Judy asked with a smirk.

"No!" Nick stated firmly. "I'm just... not trying to hog all the sweets."

"Mmm hmm." Judy and Gideon went with sly grins.

Nick and Judy admired Gideon's home. It didn't have many decorations compared to the Hopps home, but it was nice. A few wreaths, stockings by the fireplace, even a nice little tree. But the best part, no bickering family members.

"This is the kind of Christmas I wanted." Nick said with peace in mind.

"I couldn't agree more." Judy said agreeing with Nick.

"Is it really that bad at your home?" Jeanne asked.

"'Bad' is without a doubt the ' _Understatement of the Year_ '." Judy said.

"Like I told Judy and my cousin, I think her pop-pop and my pop-pop were close to having a 'Pop-Pop Smackdown'." Nick said. "If Finnick was here, he would want us to place bets."

"You're not wrong." Gideon said as he shrugged.

"*sigh* The worst part is that my parents didn't even bother telling the other members of my family about Nick and Mr. and Mrs. Wilde." Judy said.

"It didn't help that my parents didn't say anything about Judy and her family either." Nick said with his arms crossed. "Why can't they just be like us?"

"Now, don't go blaming your folks just yet. We all make mistakes every now and then. What matters is what we do to make up for them." Joe stated.

"We're sure things will work out in the end." Jeanne said.

"Things have always worked out for you two." Gideon stated.

Gideon and his parents were right. But then again, Nick and Judy knew their families and it wasn't like they were gonna get along after just one day. After that moment, they heard some knocking at the door.

"Who's that at the door?" Joe asked before walking over to the door.

As he opens it up, he sees that it's John, Stu, Frankie, and Bonnie.

"JOHNNY!" Joe shouted out excited to see John.

"Hey, Joe... OHH!" John said before being hugged tightly by Joe. "Joe, buddy, too tight!"

"Oh. Sorry!" Joe said as he puts John down. He also noticed that Stu, Bonnie, and Frankie were here too. "Stu, Bonnie, oh... and Frankie." Joe then held Frankie's paw. "As radiant as always."

"Ahem!" Jeanne said from behind looking a bit mad. Joe then started to look scared.

"But not as radiant as my beautiful wife." Joe said as he quickly walked over to Jeanne and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nick and Judy ran off. Are they here or have you seen them?" Stu asked.

"Actually, they are here right now." Jeanne told them.

"Oh, thank goodness." Frankie and Bonnie said looking relieved.

Joe and Jeanne then allowed the parents inside their house. The four then spotted Nick and Judy on the couch.

"Nick, Judy, there you two are. We were so worried about you." Bonnie said.

"Look Nick, they actually noticed that we were missing." Judy said sounding mad.

"Hello, mother and father. Mr. and Mrs. Hopps." Nick said in a formal matter.

To John, this was a stab in the chest. Whenever Nick was formal and calling his parent's mother and father instead of mom and pop, he was angry with them.

"You're... both pretty mad with us, are you?" Stu asked.

"Very." Nick and Judy said firmly.

Gideon and his family that there was some tension.

"I think we'll leave all of y'all to... talk." Gideon said feeling the awkwardness in the room.

With that, Gideon and the other members of his family left the room. Leaving Nick and Judy with their parents.

"How could you not tell the other members of our family about Nick and the others? Especially since Pop-Pop's the way he is." Judy asked her parents.

"And how could you let Pop-Pop and Gam-Gam say those things about the Hopps and about Judy?" Nick asked his parents.

"We're sorry." The parents said apologetically.

"About what? Hiding the truth so long or the consent fighting?" Judy asked.

The parents were really feeling crummy. Mostly Stu and Bonnie since they waited for the longest to tell anyone in their family about the Wildes. Stu and Bonnie went over to Judy and John and Frankie went over to Nick.

"Judith, we're sorry we didn't tell Pop-Pop or the others about the Wildes." Bonnie said. "We have no real excuse for pushing it back for so long."

"Nicholas, we're sorry that things happened the way they did." Frankie said. "It just that we saw how sad you were not seeing the other members of your family. We thought it would be a good idea to bring them."

"We had no idea things would get so elevated." Stu said feeling very apologetic.

"A family of foxes joining up with a family of bunnies. When it was just the 3 of us, it was fine. But not like 20 of us." Nick stated firmly.

"Boy's got a point. There was a bit of a red flag somewhere around the line." John admitted. He then got bumped in the gut by Frankie's elbow. "Oww!"

"Anyway, we told them if they can't get along with each other, they can leave." Frankie said.

"Really?" Nick and Judy said looking surprised.

"Yeah." Frankie said.

"It doesn't matter it they are family or not. We're all family too." Stu stated with a smile.

"So... if they really do leave..." Nick said.

"Then it will be just us with the regular Hopps family members." John said. "Just like it should be. No more fighting. Just a regular nice Christmas evening."

Nick and Judy thought about it for a while. Truth is, that what they wanted. A nice and peaceful Christmas. If they can't have it with their extended families, then they will just have it with the regular members of the family.

"So, what do you kids say? Can you please come back home?" Stu pleaded.

"Hmm... I suppose we can come back." Judy said willing to head back. She then looks at Nick. "What do you think, Nick?"

"I guess we can forgive our parents this time. You know, since we're such good kids." Nick said with his usual smirk.

"Good kids that still ran off." John said with a straight face.

"Only cause you wouldn't stop fighting." Nick added.

"Fair enough." The parents all went.

"So... we're good?" John asked Nick.

"Yes, pop. We're good." Nick said with a smile.

John felt his heart swell. Hearing his son call him pop again filled him with relief.

"Alright. Let's head back." Bonnie said happily.

"Hopefully, it's not a huge murder scene." Stu said looking worried.

"Stu!" Bonnie whispered angrily.

"I don't think things will be THAT bad. I mean before leaving, I did yell at Robert and told him to shut up." John said. He then started to have a freaked out look on his face. "Sweet cobblers, I yelled at Robert and told him to shut up. If it's not a murder scene now, it might be when we get back."

"Don't wanna go back?" Frankie asked.

"We kinda have to." John said not sounding too happy.

"GIDEON, WE'RE LEAVING!" Judy shouted out.

"THANKS FOR THE HOSPITALITY! AND THE LEMON BARS!" Nick shouted out.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Gideon shouted out from the back.

"Y'ALL COME BACK ANYTIME!" Joe shouted out from the back.

With that, the 3 rabbits and 3 foxes made their way back to the Hopps house. After a few minutes of walking, they made it back to the house. As they stopped at the front of the door, they were all stunned by what they were hearing. Or rather what they weren't hearing.

"I... don't hear any yelling." Judy said.

"Me neither." Nick said.

"Is that a good sign or a bad side?" Bonnie asked.

"Only one way to find out." Stu said as he gets his key out.

Stu then opens the door as they all expected the worst. But to their surprise, everything was... peaceful. Like, super peaceful. Not only that, the Hopps family members and the Wilde family member were actually talking with each other... and smiling. It was way different than earlier. This... surprised the six.

"What the..." Stu and John said in awe.

"Everything's... fine." Nick said a little dumbfounded.

"No one's at each other's throats?" Judy asked.

"You sound surprised." Mercer said as he walked over to the six. Beside him was Thomson.

"Pop-Pop?" Judy said. She noticed that Thomson was just inches away from him. "You're with Nick's grandpa... and not trying to kill each other."

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"After your parents sent us straight, we all got to talking. Truth be told, some of us actually have a lot in common." Thomson stated.

"Like being old fools that think with their eyes and not with their heads." Mercer said. "*sigh* Bonnie, I never should have told you or your brothers and sisters about how untrustworthy all foxes were. It's an... awful way to think about all foxes."

"And John... your mother and I apology for some of things we said too." Thomson said apologetically. "While many of it is true, it never should have come out the way it did. Sorry."

The grandfathers then looked at their grandchildren.

"Judy..." Mercer said.

"Nick..." Thomson said.

"We hope you can forgive these old fools." Mercer and Thomson said on their knees.

"I suppose we can forgive you." Judy said with a smirk.

"But only if you give us extra presents next time our birthdays come up." Nick said with a smirk. "Expect a big list."

"HUGE list." Judy said.

"Ah ha ha..." Mercer and Thomson laughed awkwardly.

Mercer and Thomson then left and chatted about having a beer.

"Wow. Two old stubborn men finally making peace with each other. Never thought I would see the day." Stu said.

"Neither did I." John said agreeing with Stu. "Guess things are all good now."

Then they hear a loud shout that put a chill to their spines.

"JOHNATHAN!" The shout was from Robert.

"Cobblers..." John uttered. He knew Robert wanted to talk to him about he said to him earlier. He then faced his wife. "Frankie, if he kills me, I love you. Nicky, avenge your daddy if he does."

Robert walked to John's front and glared at him with a serious stare.

"Listen Robert, about earlier, I'm..." John said in a scared matter.

"Stop." Robert said halting John from saying anything else. "Over 20 years and that was the first time you have ever talked to me like that. And I must say..." A smile then came until Robert's face. "... about time."

"Wat?" John said beyond surprised by Robert's words.

"Wat?" Frankie said surprised as well.

"John, I always knew you were a good guy. It was always clear that you love my daughter and my grandson dearly. But you always seem to be afraid when it comes to facing me. A good father needs to stay strong no matter who's in their way and you prove that today." Robert said. He then places his paw on John's left shoulder. "You're a good son-in-law, John."

John then started to get emotional.

"Did... you just call me your son?" John asked already getting teary.

"I said son-IN-law." Robert stated firmly.

"That still counts for me... daddy." John said before hugging Robert. Robert just patted Nick on the back two times.

Frankie felt weird, but happy that her father finally acknowledged John. The other seemed happy about it. Seems like everything really did work out.

Later that day, everyone was telling story until they heard the doorbell rang. Curious about who it was this time, Judy and Nick walked to the door and opened it. To them, it was the biggest surprise yet. It's was all their friends and their family. Both from Bunnyburrow and Zootopia. Gideon's family, Benji's family, Sharla and Gareth's family, Mervin's family, Gazelle's, Finnick's, Ronnie's, Falisha's, Flash's, Bobby's, Kyle's, Travis's, even Darson and his dad. They all also seem to bring a few dishes from home.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted out.

"NO WAY!" Judy shouted in awe.

"You guys are here?!" Nick asked in shocked.

"You didn't think we weren't gonna join you guys, did you?" Finnick asked.

"We all thought it would be great if we all spend the holidays together." Sharla said.

"We also brought some goodies." Benji said.

"Come on in, everyone. We got plenty of room even with the amount of us here." Judy said allowing everyone in.

The family's all went in and were already introducing themselves to some of the others. Darson then stopped to talk with Nick.

"Darson, glad to see you're here too." Nick said with a smile.

"I always spend the holidays only with my dad. It would be nice to spend it with some friends." Darson said smiling back at Nick.

"Glad you think that." Nick said patting Darson on the back. "Come on. I'll treat you to some of the Mr. and Mrs. Hopps' awesome blueberries."

"Can we get them in pie form?" Darson asked.

"Is there any other way?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Those boys and blueberries..." Judy thought as she shook her head.

The night was one of the best nights any of them would ever have. Friends and family joined together. Sharing, caring, and laughing. At the dinner table and by the fireplace. They even sang some Christmas songs. It was a great night. One none of them would ever forget.

As night, everyone slept over and was already in bed. Except for Nick and Judy. The two were by themselves in one of the halls.

"Alright, it's midnight. That means it's officially Christmas." Judy said quietly. "Everyone's still asleep so we can give each other our gifts."

"Uh huh." Nick said nodding. "Better do it before Santa shows up."

The two each had in their paws tiny present boxes. Judy held a purple present with green ribbons while Nick held a green present with blue ribbons. The two then gave their presents to each other.

"Open mine first." Judy said eagerly.

Nick removed the ribbon and opened up the box. He then blushed as he sees what was in it. He put his paw inside and pulled out... a mistletoe. Judy then walked up to Nick, stood on her tippy toes, and kissed Nick on the muzzle. Judy's eyes were closed, but Nick's were wide open. He also didn't seem to surprise by the kiss. After two seconds, Judy ended the kiss, took a few steps back, and smiled at Nick.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Nick said still blushing.

"What is? The kiss?" Judy asked.

"No. Not that." Nick said before putting a smile on. "Opening yours."

As Judy removed the ribbon from the box, she was thinking "No way. He didn't.". But he did. She opened the box as started to blush as well. She then pulled out a mistletoe just like the one she gifted Nick. Nick then lean down and kissed Judy on her muzzle. Similar to Judy, Nick ended the kiss after two seconds.

"Merry Christmas, Judy." Nick said with a sincere smile.

"Merry Christmas, Nick." Judy said smiling back.

"Still playing the waiting game?" Nick asked.

"Still playing the waiting game." Judy said.

 **DONE! FINALLY DONE! Last time I decide to do Christmas story in the middle of December. Next time, I do one, it's gonna be in November. Again, it WAAAY past Christmas. But at least I can say I finished this story even after the crazy amount of work hours I had, major computer issues, and life problems. Above all that, I hope that you enjoyed this story. Now, I'm gonna get back to my other stories. Thank you all for reading. Til next time.**


End file.
